Deal
by japaatv
Summary: auiasoaisisahhuas
1. Surprise

**I. SURPRISE**

_EPOV_

"**N**ós temos mesmo que ir?" pergunto, cruzando meus braços e encostando o corpo na soleira da porta do banheiro do meu apartamento no centro de Seattle, Washington.

"É claro que sim, é o aniversário do meu melhor amigo, eu passei a semana toda planejando isso!" diz Riley, enquanto arrumava seus cabelos e se observava no espelho acima da pia. Ele havia passado essa noite comigo, ou melhor, ele havia passado a maioria das noites das últimas duas semanas comigo. Pelo o que eu sabia, Riley morava com sua mãe, e a relação deles não era muito boa, então, desde que começamos a namorar, cerca de um mês atrás, meu apartamento havia se tornado seu refúgio.

"Ahm, então, eu tenho mesmo que ir?" pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha, e ele deixa sua fixação pelo seu cabelo de lado por algum instante para olhar para mim com uma expressão indignada, como se eu tivesse dito alguma besteira.

"É claro que tem que ir! Você é meu namorado, aliás, eu não perderia a oportunidade de exibir meu namorado lindo e famoso para os meus amigos!" ele diz enquanto caminha em minha direção e fica na ponta dos pés para que seus lábios alcancem os meus.

"Eu não sou famoso!" digo depois de receber um breve beijo dele.

"Ainda não, mas será. Você é um bom músico, Edward, e logo você vai se tornar rico e famoso, e nós poderemos sair desse apartamento, morar juntos em uma mansão em Paris, ou Londres!"

"Hum, eu gosto desse apartamento" digo pensativo. Era perfeito, não muito grande, nem muito pequeno, aconchegante, com lojas e mercado por perto.

Riley revira os olhos. "Você não quer passar o resto da vida nesse cubículo, quer?"

"Não para sempre, mas não é como se estivesse planejando me mudar tão cedo" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Conversamos sobre isso depois, já estamos atrasados, eu quero estar lá para a surpresa" ele suspira e dá mais uma olhada no espelho antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. "E então, como estou?".

"Ótimo" digo.

"Tem certeza? Essa blusa combina com esse sapato?"

"Não sei, acho que sim".

"Edward!" ele diz revirando os olhos.

"Tá legal, está perfeito! Podemos ir?"

"Vamos!"

Eu levei Riley em meu carro até a casa de Alice, uma amiga de Riley que também era amiga do aniversariante, Jasper. Sinceramente eu não fazia a mínima ideia do porquê de Riley querer tanto que eu fosse a essa festa, eu nem se quer conhecia Jasper, o pouco que eu sabia sobre o cara era que ele também era gay, tinha um namorado, que havia conhecido Riley quando estavam na faculdade e mantiveram essa amizade desde então.

Eu estaciono o meu Volvo próximo ao meio-fio da rua que Riley havia me indicado, eu havia ganhado esse carro dos meus pais há cerca de sete anos atrás quando entrei para a Seattle University. Riley e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas até uma casa não muito grande onde Alice morava, e nós esperamos por um instante após batermos na porta. Não demora muito para que Alice atenda, ela vestia um vestido preto colado ao seu corpo, e sapatos de salto prateados. Eu posso ver o olhar de decepção quando ela nos avista, e, revirando os olhos, ela se vira a sala vazia atrás dela e diz:

"Alarme falso, são só Riley e Edward, que, a propósito..." ela se vira para nós novamente. "Deveriam estar aqui há meia hora atrás".

Pouco a pouco, eu vejo o resto dos convidados saírem de detrás do sofá, portas e cortinas e se reunirem no centro do cômodo enquanto voltavam a conversar e beber seus drinks.

"Desculpe, Ali, tive problemas para achar algo decente para vestir" diz Riley.

"Tudo bem, Jasper ainda não chegou, mas James acabou de me mandar uma mensagem, eles estão por perto, então é melhor vocês já irem procurando um lugar para se esconderem" ela diz abrindo passagem para que nós entrássemos. "Oh, olá, Edward, bom vê-lo de novo".

"Ah, obrigado, Alice. Nice house" exclamo.

Riley e eu aproveitamos para cumprimentar alguns conhecidos, e Riley estava mesmo falando a verdade sobre me exibir para seus amigos, ele não parava de dizer que eu era um músico famoso que compunha músicas para cantores conhecidos, e que era muito disputado no ramo. Foi alguns minutos eu me senti como se Riley fosse me carregar no alto como um troféu e correr em circulas pelo cômodo me chacoalhando.

Felizmente a exibição não durou muito, pois logo Alice saiu anunciando que havia acabado de receber uma mensagem de um tal de James e que ele e Jasper estavam a caminho. Novamente, todos os convidados se esconderam atrás dos móveis e esperaram para ouvir a batida na porta. Alice caminhou até a porta e a abriu, eu pude ouvi-la cumprimentar James e Jasper e lhe desejar um feliz aniversário.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você" eu ouço ela dizer.

"Alice, você não..." ouço provavelmente Jasper responder, mas antes que ele termine, todos pularam para fora de seus esconderijos, gritando e batendo palmas. "Fuck!" ele exclama.

Jasper parecia mesmo muito surpreso, ele olhou para Alice lançando-lhe um olhar reprovativo por rápidos dois segundos e depois se apressou para cumprimentar e agradecer seus amigos. Ele parecia ser um cara legal, tinha os cabelos dourados, ondulados, e pele bronzeada, seus olhos eram castanhos, e ele era um pouco mais baixo do que eu. Ele estava acompanhado de seu namorado, que deduzi ser James. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros claros, provavelmente não naturais, tinha olhos azuis, e parecia que gostava de passar um bom tempo se exercitando na academia. Particularmente eu não o achei tão bonito quanto Jasper, mas provavelmente estavam juntos por algum motivo.

"Alice, eu não acredito que fez isso!" ouço Jasper dizer após terminar de cumprimentar os convidados. Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido um sotaque sulista em sua voz.

"A culpa não foi toda minha, Riley e James me ajudaram!" ela diz apontando para Riley, Jasper sorri para ele se aproxima para lhe abraçar.

"Riley! Quanto tempo não nos vemos!" ele exclama.

"Eu sei! Esse é meu namorado, Edward" diz Rileu colocando sua mão em minhas costas e eu estendo minha mão para cumprimentar o aniversariante.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo" Jasper diz, apertando minha mão. Seu aperto era firme.

"O prazer é meu. Parabéns pelo aniversário".

"Obrigado! Bom, esse é James".

James estende sua mão, ele me encara de forma estranha e sinto minha mão doer um pouco quando ele a aperta com força ao me cumprimentar.

"Olá, James".

"Ok, agora que o aniversariante está aqui, podemos começar a festejar!" Alice exclama, e logo a música começa a tocar.


	2. Betray

**II. BETRAY**

_JPOV_

**A** dor em meu peito era indescritível e parecia ser interminável, eu estava sozinho e me sentindo miserável. Meu rompimento com James fora difícil. A gritaria entre nós dois havia terminado com as minhas roupas espalhadas por todo o gramado e um tremendamente bem destinado soco direto no nariz de James. Eu ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido, como James pode me trair daquela forma? Gostando ou não de James, eu tive que terminar com ele, ele não foi honesto e estava saindo com alguém pelas minhas costas. E não era um alguém qualquer. Era Riley.

Tinha sido em uma tarde como outra qualquer quando sai do escritório mais cedo. Eu trabalhava em uma empresa de publicidade, e passava a maior parte do dia fazendo montagens e divulgações de eventos pelas redes sociais, mas, naquele dia, eu não estava me sentindo bem, e meu chefe havia dito que eu podia ir para a casa mais cedo para me recuperar. Quando cheguei na casa não muito grande que eu dividia com James desde que começamos a namorar há três anos atrás, notei que tinha alguma coisa errada.

O par de tênis jogados perto da porta não me eram familiar. Não eram meus e muito menos de James, também pareciam velhos e gastos demais para serem recém comprados. Eu havia ouvido um barulho no andar de cima, onde fica o nosso quarto e, achando estranho, decidi pegar a primeira coisa que vi na minha frente, meu guarda-chuva, caso precisasse me defender de algum estranho. Subindo as escadas para o andar de cima lentamente e seguindo o som até o quarto em que eu dormia com James, eu abri a porta lentamente e me deparei com aquela cena nojenta.

James estava deitado sobre nossa cama, com as costas no colchão, e Riley estava sentado em cima dele, se movendo como uma vadia barata. Ambos estavam nus. Indignado, eu acabei deixando o guarda-chuva escapar de minhas mãos e o barulho que provocou quando caiu no chão chamou a atenção dos dois para a minha presença. Eu me lembro de ter visto o olhar de desespero dos dois pouco antes de eu dar meia volta e saindo correndo para fora daquele quarto, fora daquela casa.

Desde então, eu estou morando de favor na casa de Alice, minha melhor amiga, que também não pode acreditar no que havia acontecido quando lhe contei. Ela tomou conta de mim durante os primeiros dias após o incidente, e havia conversado com o meu chefe, dizendo que eu havia contraído uma virose bem forte e era por isso que não pude ir ao trabalho. Ela também havia dado um jeito de conseguir uma receita médica que atestasse minha falsa doença, e não me pergunte como, mas essa era Alice, ela podia fazer tudo o que quisesse.

Quando consegui me recuperar do choque, voltei para a casa que costumava ser minha e de James, para pegar de volta as minhas coisas. O plano era aparecer quando ele não estivesse por perto para que eu evitasse ver sua cara novamente, mas não saiu tão certo. Ele estava lá quando cheguei e então a discussão se tornou inevitável. Ele tentou me pedir desculpas, mas eu não queria ouvir sua voz, por algum motivo, ele ficou irritado e começou a colocar a culpa em mim pela traição, o que era normal, James sempre fora temperamental, o que era uma das coisas que eu mais odiava nele. Mas, apesar disso, a verdade era que eu ainda o amava.

De qualquer jeito, eu tinha que tentar esquecê-lo, e dando-lhe um soco direto no nariz foi uma boa forma de começar.

"Bom dia, luz do dia!" exclamou Alice quando entrou no quarto de hóspedes no seu apartamento. Ela caminhou em direção a janela, quando não lhe respondi, e começou a abrir as cortinas, deixando os raios de sol entrar.

"Urgh, Alice!" eu exclamo.

"Como está se sentindo hoje?" ela pergunta, sentando-se em um espaço vazio na cama.

"Como ontem, e antes de ontem, e antes disso também..." murmuro enfiando a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

"Bom, eu tenho algo para te animar. Por que não vai até o café do outro lado da rua comprar chocolate quente e alguns bolinhos para nós?"

"Aliiiii!" digo com um grunhido, tentando voltar a dormir.

"C'mon, Jasper, você está nessa cama há cinco dias! Você precisa se levantar, ver a luz do sol, voltar a viver, talvez! Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que você e James terminam! Sério, só esse ano eu já foram três vezes!"

"Mas dessa vez ele me traiu, Ali!" eu exclamo em minha defesa.

"Então esquece esse idiota e siga em frente! Ficar deitado nessa cama não vai ajudar de nada! Aliás, a receita que consegui para você é de uma semana, você deve estar de volta ao trabalho em dois dias ou Aro vai te matar!"

"Não é tão simples" murmuro.

"Então faça ser! Levante-se, dê a volta por cima!"

"Como eu posso dar a volta por cima se eu ainda o amo?"

"Então vá atrás dele, diga isso a ele, conquiste-o de volta, só não haja como um fracassado! Você não é assim, Jasper, sabe disso".

"E como é que ir até o outro lado da rua para comprar chocolate quente e bolinhos vai me fazer sentir melhor?"

"É um começo. Além disso, eu estou com fome e não posso ir porque acabei de pintar minhas unhas dos pés!"

Eu reviro os olhos enquanto sinto ela me puxar para fora da cama e me obrigar a me levantar. Alice era tão pequena quanto uma criança de doze anos, mas ainda assim era forte o suficiente para me carregar no colo, se fosse preciso.

"Dois cafés e quatro bolinhos de chocolate, para a viagem, por favor" digo para a atendente do caixa quando chega a minha vez na fila.

"Qual é o seu nome?" ela pergunta pegando um copo de isopor e uma caneta de tinta preta.

"Jasper" digo, e ela escreve meu nome nos dois copos.

"São $13,75"

Eu entrego o dinheiro para ela e caminho para o outro lado do balcão para esperar meu pedido ficar pronto. Não demora muitos minutos até que eu ouço a atendente gritar meu nome, e me apresso para ir buscá-los.

"Quatro bolinhos e dois cafés?" ela confirma quando eu me aproximo.

"Correto" digo, e ela me entrega os pedidos.

"Edward?" ouço a outra atendente gritar enquanto eu tento equilibrar tudo em minhas mãos, e um rapaz alto para ao meu lado para pegar sua xícara de café, e, por algum motivo, o cheiro de seu perfume me parece familiar.

"Jasper?" eu digo ele dizer com sua voz grossa e aveludada e eu ergo meus olhos para encontrar com os seus.

Era Edward, o cara que aquele imbecil do Riley levou para a minha festa de aniversário surpresa há um mês atrás, o cantor! Eu estava tão ocupado em tentando ser um vegetal que havia me esquecido que Riley também tinha um namorado, e não posso deixar de me perguntar se Edward sabe da traição. Será que eu devia dizer a ele a verdade?

"Olá" digo forçando um sorriso.

"Quer uma ajuda?" ele ergue uma sobrancelha para mim e eu não consigo entender como Riley pode ter traído alguém como Edward com alguém como James. Digo, não é como se eu não amasse James, ou se fosse capaz de traí-lo, mas a beleza de Edward era inegável, e eu me lembro de ter me sentido ligeiramente atraído quando o vi pela primeira vez.

"Não, está tudo bem" digo encolhendo os ombros, pouco antes de desequilibrar e quase deixar um dos copos de isopor de café cair no chão.

"Ok, me dê isso" ele diz rindo enquanto pega um dos copos. "Posso te ajudar a carregar isso se não se importar".

Eu olho para o copo em sua mão e penso na possibilidade de tentar levar aquilo tudo sozinho. Também penso na possibilidade de deixar tudo cair, e eu não tinha mais dinheiro para comprar tudo de novo, e Alice me mataria se voltasse para seu apartamento com as mãos vazias.

"Tudo bem" digo encolhendo os ombros novamente.

"Ahm, pode fazer isso para a viagem, por favor?" ele pergunta para a atendente enquanto aponta para sua xícara de café, e ela o encara por alguns segundos e suspira, antes de pegar a xícara e levá-la de volta.

"Então, como vão as coisas com Riley?" eu não consigo resistir a pergunta.

"Ahm... nós não estamos mais juntos" Edward murmura, e fico feliz por saber disso. Ao menos Riley não estava traindo-o mais.

"O que houve?" pergunto como quem não quer nada.

"Acho que você sabe o que houve" ele olha para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada novamente. Sim, ele sabe tanto quanto eu.

"Sim. Eu sei. Sinto muito..." murmuro olhando para o chão.

"Eu também sinto muito" ele suspira. "Não deve ter sido fácil ter descoberto... Bem, do jeito que descobriu".

"E como você descobriu?" mais uma vez a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Riley me contou. Ele disse que havia se apaixonado por James enquanto planejavam sua festa de aniversário e que estão saindo desde então. Quando perguntei se você sabia, ele contou que você os pegou no flagra".

"Espera! Eles ainda estão juntos? Eu não acredito! E eu aqui pensando em procurar por ele, dizer a ele que eu ainda o amo, que a culpa foi minha, que eu não deveria ter colocado meu trabalho na frente do nosso relacionamento, que eu entendo ele ter me traído, afinal nós não transávamos há um bom tempo, mas enquanto isso ela está lá, transando com aquele imbecil interesseiro do Riley, que, a propósito, era o meu melhor amigo!" eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo! James e Riley ainda estavam juntos? Ainda estavam juntos!

"Senhor, seu café" diz a atendente colocando o café de Edward sobre o balcão, dessa vez dentro de um copo de isopor.

"Eu realmente não sei o que dizer..." Edward murmura enquanto nós dois ignoramos a atendente.

Eu olho para ele, parecendo desesperado, tentando dizer algo para me acalmar.

"Tudo bem. A culpa é minha, eu nem deveria estar falando isso para você, eu nem te conheço" murmuro encolhendo os ombros.

"Bom, pensei desse jeito, você transava com James, que transou com Riley, que transou comigo! Nós praticamente transamos também" ele exclama com um sorriso forçado, tentando me fazer sentir melhor.

"Você tem uma estranha maneira de pensar" digo franzindo o cenho para ele.

"Bem, é normal se sentir assim... Desde que lancei meu CD, as pessoas ficam em cima de mim, acham que agora sou rico e querem pegar carona na pouca fama que tenho... Eu achei que com Riley seria diferente, mas aparentemente eu estava enganado. O problema é que eu ainda gosto dele, ainda penso nele".

"Por que você não pega uma dessas pessoas e tenta fazer ele ficar com ciúmes?" pergunto encolhendo os ombros, e é como se uma luz se acendesse acima de sua cabeça.

"Você é um gênio" ele exclama.

"Eu achei que fosse óbvio" franzo o cenho.

"Eu não posso simplesmente usar um dos meus fãs. Tem que ser alguém muito especial" Ele diz, e parece estar conversando consigo mesmo. Ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. "Acha que temos uma chance?"

_Temos?_

"Você quer dizer eu? Quê? Isso é um absurdo!" digo balançando a cabeça.

"C'mon, pense nisso. Nenhum dos meus fãs podem se comparar com Riley. Qual é a única pessoa que poderia deixá-lo com ciúmes? O cara que costumava namorar o novo namorado dele!" ele exclama.

"James me trocou por ele!"

"E agora eu vou trocar ele por você! Isso também vai deixar James furioso! O ex de seu atual namorado está namorando o seu ex!" ele ri, e por um momento, eu considero o que ele está dizendo. Eu me lembro da reação de James quando conhecemos Edward, ele pareceu incomodado e disse que não gostou da forma como Edward me olhou. "Me dê o seu número e eu vou manter contato com você e fazer os nossos próximos planos" Edward pega um guardanapo e uma caneta e a entrega para mim.

"Eu nunca concordei com isso".

"Você tem que olhar desolado em seu rosto. Você vai adorar ver James se contorcer de ciúmes depois do que fez com você! Além disso, se isso não funcionar, pelo menos você vai ter um bom tempo comigo" ele sorri.

"Eu nem se quer te conheço!" resmungo, mas escrevo meu número no guardanapo.

Edward o guarda em seu bolso. "Eu vou te ligar dentro dos próximos dois dias".


	3. Dinner

**III. DINNER**

_EPOV_

**C**orrendo, eu dobro a esquina que leva a minha rua, seguindo em direção ao pequeno prédio discreto onde eu morava, e quando chego na portaria, espio o relógio em meu pulso, sorrindo. Eu havia completado o circuito pelos quarteirões ao redor do meu prédio sete minutos mais cedo do que da última vez.

Satisfeito, eu entro no elevador e aperto o botão para o quinto andar, onde eu morava, mal podia esperar para chegar em casa, eu precisava fazer uma ligação importante. Eu passei a noite toda acordado tentando bolar um plano perfeito para separar Riley e James, e, após alguns longos minutos, eu finalmente havia conseguido hackear o Facebook do meu querido ex namorado traidor, que não era tão brilhante em escolher senhas. Com um pouco de inteligência, um pouco de habilidade e um pouco de sorte, eu consegui descobrir que Riley havia marcado de sair com James amanhã, e eu precisava avisar isso a Jasper para que pudéssemos por nosso plano em pratica.

"Bom dia, flor do dia!" exclamo quando ouço Jasper resmungar do outro lado da linha.

"Quem é?" ele parecia irritado.

"Tenho nosso primeiro plano de ação"

Jasper demora alguns segundos para responder. "Isso não poderia esperar até 9:00?"

"Eu liguei assim que terminei minha corrida, mas isso não vem ao caso. Tenho acompanhado as mensagens de Riley e James e descobri que vão se encontrar para jantar em um restaurante italiano".

"Ok?"

"Nós deveríamos ter nosso primeiro encontro nesse mesmo restaurante italiano"

"Eu realmente não sei se eu posso continuar com isso, Cullen. Acho que devemos esquecer isso".

"Em primeiro lugar, comece a me chamar de Edward. Segundo, você pode fazer isso. Só finja que sou, sei lá, Ryan Gosling? Quem não gostaria de ter um encontro com Ryan Gosling? Finja que você e Ryan Gosling são namorados e nós dois..."

"Tudo bem!" Jasper exclama. "Cale-se e deixe-me dar-lhe o meu endereço".

"Tente usar algo agradável, Jazz".

"Esse não é meu nome".

"Vejo você em breve" digo sorrindo, e logo em seguida desligo o telefone. Agora eu só precisava esperar para nosso primeiro encontro. Bom, precisava tomar um banho antes disso.

O endereço que Jasper me passou pela mensagem mais tarde naquele dia me pareceu familiar, e quando dirigi até lá, percebi o porquê. Era a casa de Alice, o local onde Jasper e eu nos vimos pela primeira vez, provavelmente era lá onde Jasper estava morando desde que terminou com James. Eu bato na porta e espero pacientemente, mas não demora muito para eu ouça uma movimentação vinda lá de dentro.

"I got it!" eu ouço a voz de Alice, e instantes depois ela abre a porta, parecendo surpresa ao me ver parado diante dela. "Edward?" ela exclama, e então se vira para encarar alguém atrás dela. "Edward é o cara que conheceu ontem no café?"

Eu avisto Jasper parado logo atrás, com uma expressão um pouco desgostosa no rosto. Ele estava bonito, vestia uma camisa azul clara e calça jeans básica.

"Olá!" exclamo sorrindo.

"Por que não me disse que era Edward?" Alice pergunta para Jasper, ignorando meu cumprimento. "Por que não disse que tinha um encontro com Edward?"

"Não é um encontro" diz Jasper na defensiva.

"Bom, vocês estão tão bem vestidos, e você estava tão ansioso" diz Alice, e eu posso ver Jasper lançar-lhe um olhar reprovativo.

"Você estava ansioso em me ver?" pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Eu não estava ansioso porque isso não é um encontro!" ele exclama.

Alice parecia confusa, mas com um clique, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela me encarou com uma expressão iluminada no rosto.

"Vocês estão juntos por causa deles, não é? Querem provocar ciúmes neles!"

"Ele quer. Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que estou fazendo" Jasper murmura.

"Bom, isso é genial! O ex namorado namorando o ex namorado do atual namorado!"

Jasper revira os olhos. "Edward podemos ir?"

"Pensei que tivesse dito que não estava ansioso" eu sorrio para ele de forma maliciosa, e Jasper apenas suspira de irritação, ignorando o que eu disse e caminhando para fora da casa.

"Não, só quero acabar logo com isso!"

"Eu acho que você não está na mesma página que eu. Quero fazer isso o mais real possível. Se você fingir muito, Riley e James vão perceber. Temos que ser convincentes".

"É fácil para você dizer. Eu não posso fingir gostar de alguém que não gosto"

"Então você não gosta de mim?" Lanço um olhar de soslaio para Jasper, e posso ver seu rosto ficar corado.

"Não. Quer dizer, eu nem conheço você"

"Bem, vamos passar muito tempo juntos, assim você terá tempo de sobra para me conhecer"

"Oh goodie". Jasper diz sarcasticamente enquanto saímos da casa de Alice.

"Divirtam-se!" exclama Alice quando saímos.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante italiano poucos minutos depois e escolhemos uma mesa para dois, a luz da vela iluminava os olhos azuis de Jasper enquanto examinava o menu para um aperitivo.

Eu tento me concentrar em decidir o que pedir para comer, mas fica difícil por causa da sensação estranha de que alguém está me observando. Quando ergo meu olhar para Jasper, deparo com seus olhos azuis me encarando, ele tenta disfarçar, mas é tarde demais.

"Gosta do que vê?" digo sorrindo.

Jasper cruza os braços e muda de assunto. "O que vamos pedir?"

"Eu acho que uma garrafa de Moscato e Mexilhões di Napoli para um aperitivo."

"Eu não como frutos do mar".

"Calamari?"

"Que parte você não entendeu? Eu não como frutos do mar".

"Tudo bem que você não tem que ficar mal-humorado". Digo revirando os olhos, e então vejo por cima da cabeça de Jasper, duas figuras familiares entrarem no restaurante, e imediatamente eu ergo o menu para esconder meu rosto. "Aja naturalmente, Riley e James acabaram de entrar".

"Com estes menus cobrindo nossos rostos? Não é um pouco obvio?"

"Não estamos aqui para sermos vistos" eu sorrio e aponto para um homem sentado sozinho em uma mesa não muito distante das dele, ele parecia estar lendo o jonral. "Esse cara é um amigo antigo do Seattle Daily News. Ele está fazendo uma história sobre nós e vai colocá-la no jornal amanhã. James vai ficar furioso quando perceber que fomos ao mesmo restaurante que ele e Riley!"

"Eu nem acho que James lê jornal" diz Jasper, e eu vejo ele lançar um longo olhar para a mesa onde Riley e James acabaram de se sentar.

"Não se atreva."

"O quê?" Jasper pergunta voltando sua atenção para mim.

"Eu vi o olhar que você está dando a ele. Se você ceder agora, você não vai saber se ele vai querê-lo de volta".

Jasper revira os olhos e suspira, depois volta sua atenção para o menu. "Vamos fazer isso o mais convincente possível. Espero que seu amigo paparazzi esteja pegando meu lado bom".

Após jantarem e sair do restaurante naturalmente, eu tive que insistir para que Jasper me deixasse levá-lo de volta para a casa de Alice.

"Obrigado." Jasper diz, fechando a porta do carro atrás de si. "Eu quero dizer, obrigado por esta noite. Você não tinha que pagar para o meu jantar".

"Não tem problema. Gostei da companhia"

O silêncio entre eles era sufocante. "Bem, eu acho que eu vou vê-lo em breve." Jasper diz.

"Espere". Eu seguro seu braço antes que Jasper possa se distanciar e o puxo para perto de mim, colando seu corpo ao meu, e o prendendo em meus braços.

A respiração de Jasper fica engatada em seu peito e ele me encara com surpresa e confusão. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Só um pequeno exercício. Você fica terrivelmente desconfortável perto de mim, então eu só quero que você aprenda a relaxar".

"Estar tão perto ..." Jasper começa, mas imediatamente ele para de falar.

Sorrindo, em envolvo meus braços em sua cintura. "Isso é tão ruim?"

"Mmm". Jasper cantarolava enquanto lentamente se deixa descansar sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ele cheira bem, e eu gosto da forma como nossos corpos se encaixam perfeitamente. Eu nem conseguia pensar em Riley naquele instante, na verdade, eu estava gostando da companhia de Jasper. "Chega dessa bobagem, eu vou para a cama." Ele estraga o momento, se desvencilhando dos meus braços e se afastando de mim.

"Eu te ligo amanhã". Digo sorrindo enquanto o observo caminhar até a porta da casa de Alice.

"Adeus" ele responde.


	4. Dancing

**IV. DANCING**

_JPOV_

"Ora, ora, ora! Você, preparando o café da manhã? Isso é algo que eu não esperava ver!" Alice exclama quando sai de seu quarto vestindo apenas uma camisola preta de seda.

"É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer por me deixar ficar aqui, cuidar de mim e conseguir aquele atestado".

"Oh, então é assim que você agradece as pessoas? Legal, poderia terminar com James mais vezes" ela diz, e eu eu lanço um olhar de advertência para ela. "Tudo bem, foi mal. Além disso, agora você tem Edward, não é?"

Reviro os olhos. "Não viaja, ele não faz meu tipo. Além disso, eu não acho que ele queira algo comigo além de fazer ciúmes para conseguir Riley de volta".

"Bom, aposto que você conseguiria fazer ele esquecer Riley, se quisesse".

"Mas eu não quero. Agora coma isso e fique quieta" eu digo entregando-lhe um prato de ovos mexidos com queijo derretido e bacon.

"Pelo menos pense a respeito, ele pode gostar de você mais do que pensa" ela pisca para mim.

Era tarde demais, desde que acordei essa manhã, Edward era a única coisa em minha mente. Eu havia tido um sonho estranho, ele e eu, juntos, no meio de uma floresta, ou bosque, ou campina, tinha várias flores de diversos tipos e diversas cores, e eu estava deitado na grama, próximo dele, minha cabeça encostada em seu peito enquanto ele afagava os meus cabelos. Eu acordei um tanto... tenso, se é que me entende, e depois disso, eu não consegui parar de pensar nesse sonho. Cozinhar foi a forma manter minha cabeça ocupada.

Já era noite, e após um dia cansativo de trabalho, Alice e eu havíamos pedido pizza para o jantar e comemos enquanto assistíamos filme na sala. Eu odiava admitir, mas eu estava inquieto pelo fato de James não ter falado comigo, Edward disse que ele ficaria com ciúmes, mas aparentemente estava enganado. Aliás, Edward também não havia me ligado, e, embora estivesse relutante em admitir que não me importava de passar o tempo com Edward. Na verdade, Edward era a única coisa que me fazia parar de pensar em James, e eu não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim.

Eu havia acabado de terminar de assistir o filme com Alice, e aproveitado que ela estava ocupada lavando a louça para tomar um banho. Deitado em minha cama, com o celular em minha mão, tentando entender o porquê de James não ter me ligado ainda, quando meu celular vibra, me dando um susto. Observando o visor, eu não pude acreditar no que estava vendo.

"Alô?" ouço sua voz quando coloco o celular no ouvido, eu estava hesitante mas me forço a responder.

"Oi. Como você está?"

"Eu estou indo muito bem. A verdadeira questão é como você está?" James pergunta. Ele parecia distante e estava incomodado com algo.

"Fine".

"Se divertir durante o jantar de ontem?" ele pergunta como quem não quer nada.

Essa era a prova que eu precisava. James deve ter visto o jornal.

"Foi agradável. Não era um mau lugar para comer".

"É engraçado como ele pôde levá-lo a experimentar coisas novas, mas eu nunca pude".

"O quê?"

"Você bebeu Moscato. Você me disse que odiava".

Bom, isso foi mesmo muito surpreendente. James estava prestando mais atenção do que eu pensava.

"Eu estava me sentindo aventureiro naquela noite".

"Com que outras coisas você se sentiu 'aventureiro' sobre aquela noite?"

"Isso é realmente da sua conta" digo, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que não senti o doce sabor da vingança em minha boca.

"Jasper..." ele começou a dizer, mas por algum motivo, parou. Isso era o que eu estava esperando. Ele iria me dizer que estava arrependido, que me queria de volta, pediria desculpas e diria que me ama! "Eu quero que saiba que troquei as chaves de casa, não quero mais você por aqui". E então ele desliga.

O celular escapou de minha mão e caiu sobre o colchão da cama. Eu estava em choque, estava surpreso, realmente não esperava por essa. E depois que o choque passou, comecei a sentir a raiva e irritação daquele imbecil egocêntrico. Enquanto mordia o lábio com força, eu peguei meu celular e comecei a teclar furiosamente.

_Hey, Edward! Se importa se eu for aí rapidinho? – Jasper._

Em seguida eu aperto o _ENVIAR_, sentindo o gosto do sangue na boca.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Estava dirigindo para a casa de Edward, eu precisava falar com ele. Eu podia falar com Alice, ela saberia o que dizer para me deixar melhor, mas, por algum motivo, era Edward quem eu queria ver, e, por mais que tentasse, eu não podia negar a atração que sentir por ele, mas, por enquanto, tive que engolir meus sentimentos quando parei na entrada da casa de Edward.

"Ei, vamos lá dentro" Edward disse quando atendeu a porta e se deparou comigo diante dele. Ele estava sem camisa, e meus olhos seguiram os pelos em seu peito, que se afinavam, formando uma linha e descendo pelo seu abdômen reto, até desaparecerem debaixo do cós da bermuda de tactel preta que ele usava.

"Eu vim em um momento ruim?"

"Nem um pouco. Acabei de chegar da academia. Desculpa o jeito que eu estou".

Uma gota de suor fez o seu caminho descendo no peito de Edward, praticamente me implorando para segui-la com os olhos. "Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar." Digo, desviando o olhar.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que o seu lábio sangrando?" Edward percorreu suavemente a ponta de seu dedo sobre o meu queixo, provocando uma sensação difusa no fundo do meu estômago.

"Não é nada." Digo, gostando da sensação suave que seus dedos provocam ao percorrer minha pele. "Eu me mordi".

Ele revira os olhos e sorri. "Vou pegar um pouco de gelo" Edward caminhou até a cozinha enquanto eu esperava em sua sala, observando o local antes de segui-lo. Parecia bem aconchegante. Envolvendo um cubo de gelo em um pano de prato, Edward passou para mim. "Não queremos estragar os lábios carnudos que você tem, não é?" ele ergue uma sobrancelha para mim.

Eu sorrio. Talvez não tenha sido uma ideia tão ruim em vim visitar Edward. Ele estava cheio de elogios e seu corpo estava em um estado deliciosamente apreciável.

Edward encosta-se no balcão. "Então o que você quer falar?"

"Eu não sei se eu estou preparado para discutir isso com você, mas é que... Bom, como eu disse antes, eu não acho que esse plano vai funcionar. James deixou muito óbvio que ele não quer ter nada mais comigo esta noite".

"Você não pode desistir agora." Edward diz, ficando sério. "O que James está sentindo agora é raiva e ressentimento em relação a você. Estes sentimentos vão passar e logo ele vai perceber que ele sente falta de ter você em sua vida. Você tem que estar disposto a continuar com o plano, não importa o custo".

"Mas toda vez que ele me rejeita, isso me faz sentir como se eu não sou bom o suficiente para qualquer um. O que há de tão errado comigo?".

"Pare de pedir desculpas e pare de morder o lábio." Ele passa os braços em torno de mim e me puxa para mais perto. "Você é perfeito. Você está me ouvindo? Perfeito. Qualquer cara que não tratá-lo como um tesouro, não te merece. James é um idiota por não perceber o maravilhoso homem que tem em sua frente".

Eu não podia acreditar que estava nos braços de Edward novamente. Desta vez, eu estava abraçado contra o peito nu dele e, God, isso era tão excitante e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Por algum motivo, eu me senti bem, como se pertencesse à ele. Mas eu sabia que estava me preparando para um desastre. Os sentimentos recém-descobertos que tinha por Edward e que provavelmente não eram recíprocos. Eu não poderia me deixar me machucar novamente.

"Como você sabia que Riley era a pessoa certa para você?"

Edward teve um momento para pensar. "Eu honestamente não sei se ele é a pessoa certa para mim. Eu nunca realmente estive apaixonado por ele. Achei que com o tempo eu poderia ficar, mas... Bom, eu não tive a chance de saber".

Eu sabia como Edward se sentia. As coisas entre James não estavam muito bem antes de terminarmos. "Sabe Edward, você e eu somos muito parecidos."

"Assim como você, eu não gosto de rejeição." Edward sorri. "Eu tenho outra ideia para dar continuidade ao nosso plano".

"Estou curioso agora. Continue."

"Eu tenho um amigo, Jake, que é amigo de Riley também. Aliás, nos conhecemos por causa dele, e ele vai dar uma festa na casa dele nesse fim de semana. Mas será um festa temática, estilo baile de gala, com música clássica e trajes a rigor".

Eu faço uma careta. "Isso parece grande, mas tem uma coisa ... Eu não danço."

Edward franze as sobrancelhas. "Quer dizer que você não sabe dançar ou você opta por não dançar?"

"As duas coisas".

Ele ri. "Bem, você está recebendo sua primeira lição de hoje." Edward caminhou até o estéreo, pressionou um botão, e a voz sensual de Adele começa a tocar pelos alto-falantes.


	5. Party

_EPOV_

Deitado em minha cama, eu sorria enquanto pensava na noite agradável que acabara de ter. Receber aquela mensagem de Jasper foi mesmo inesperado, e, embora eu estivesse na academia, voltei correndo para o meu apartamento para que pudesse receber Jasper devidamente... Bom, não exatamente, pois eu estava todo soado, sem camisa e precisava de um banho, mas Jasper não pareceu se importar.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar como James fora capaz de deixar Jasper. Jasper era um cara incrível, era inteligente, legal, simpático, atencioso, um pouco teimoso, mas eu gostava disso nele. James era um idiota, ele não simplesmente abriu mão de um cara maravilhoso como Jasper, mas o traiu com seu melhor amigo! Sinceramente, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, nunca teria feito isso com Jasper. Na verdade, eu estava começando a ficar feliz por James ter feito isso, se não fosse por isso, eu não poderia passar algum tempo com Jasper. Se não fosse por isso, eu não tivesse essa noite agradável, não poderia ter passado esse tempo próximo dele, com seu corpo colado ao meu enquanto tentava ensinar-lhe a dançar, e fuck, aquilo fora uma tortura! Eu queria poder me inclinar e beijá-lo, tocá-lo, mas não podia! Jasper ainda estava muito emocional em relação ao termino com James, eu não podia simplesmente ignorar isso, ele não me perdoaria. Mas o simples fato de poder ficar próximo dele fora o suficiente para me deixar excitado, eu não podia negar que havia uma grande tensão entre nós, e tinha certeza que Jasper podia sentir isso, eu havia visto isso em seus olhos quando abri a porta para ele essa noite. A forma como ele me olhou, seus olhos subindo e descendo pelo meu corpo, ele me queria, sim, talvez tanto quanto eu o queria.

Sentindo a excitação voltar a mim novamente essa noite, lentamente eu deslizo minha mão por debaixo do moletom que estava vestindo para dormir, agarrando meu pênis já ereto, envolvendo meus dedos em volta dele, e fechando meus olhos ao sentir o leve prazer de tocá-lo. Fuck, como eu gostaria de ter Jasper comigo agora, poder senti-lo deitado ao meu lado, seus lábios carnudos nos meus, sua língua na minha, sua mão em meu pênis, subindo e descendo, lentamente, satisfazendo o meu prazer e ao mesmo tempo me fazendo implorar por mais.

And, fuck, só de pensar em seus lábios, descendo pelo meu corpo, me beijando e lambendo, e, por fim, chegando em meu pênis. Seus lábios devem ser tão deliciosos quanto realmente parecem ser, e só de imaginá-los em volta de mim, sugando-me, por completo, tomando-me completamente, eu podia sentir que estava prestes a explodir.

Minha mão começou a se mover com mais rapidez, e eu senti aquela sensação familiar crescendo em meu estômago, estava gemendo e os músculos do meu corpo estavam começando a ficarem tensos, e, em poucos minutos, eu estava ejaculando em meu próprio abdômen. Gosh, eu ainda tinha aquela imagem de Jasper com seus lindos e talentosos lábios envoltos de meu pênis, e eu não poderia decifrar o quanto eu gostaria que isso deixasse de ser apenas uma imaginação e se tornasse uma realidade.

"Relaxe. Se você fizer essa expressão na hora, as pessoas vão pensar que eu estou pisando no seu pé!" eu digo a Jasper. Nós havíamos combinado de ele vir até minha casa para que pudéssemos ter mais algumas aulas de dança antes da festa.

Jasper timidamente passou os braços em volta do pescoço, e eu estava gostando da forma que ele estava começando a ficar mais confortável comigo. "Você me deixa nervoso" ele diz.

"Por quê?"

"Eu estou no meio de sua cozinha tentando aprender dança lenta. Isso não parece embaraçoso para você?"

"Eu não estou pedindo para você dançar uma valsa."

"Desculpe-me Sr. Prancey Dancey. Eu não sou tão bom quanto você".

"Bem, primeiro, precisa parar de me segurar como se estivéssemos em um baile da escola primária." Eu o puxo para mais perto.

"Isso não é tão ruim." Jasper se acalmou.

"Good. Ponha sua cabeça no meu ombro."

Jasper obedeceu. A boca de Jasper estava tão perto do meu pescoço que eu podia sentir sua respiração contra a minha pele, me provocando arrepios. Meus dedos roçaram levemente suas costas.

Eu não me sentia tão nervoso desde que era um adolescente. Meu coração estava batendo em meu peito e eu tinha certeza de que Jasper podia sentir isso.

"Você está indo bem." Digo a ele.

Jasper olha para cima, para mim, e eu sorrio para ele. "Umm ... obrigado."

Seus olhos azuis me encaravam, tão fixamente, e seu rosto estava tão próximo do meu que eu não pude resistir, me inclinei em sua direção, e toquei seus lábios macios com os meus, fechando os meus olhos e colocando minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto, mergulhando na deliciosa sensação de tê-lo em meus braços.

Porém, a sensação não durou muito. Jasper se afastou de mim repentinamente, me observando com uma expressão confusa. "Huh?"

"Você gostou?" eu pergunto.

"Oh, eu entendo. É mais um dos seus exercícios de atuação."

"Isso era tudo real. Acho você muito atraente."

"Eu?"

"Sim, você."

"Eu ..." Jasper parecia estar sem palavras.

"Você não pode dizer que você não me acha atraente também. Você pode cortar a tensão sexual entre nós com uma faca."

Jasper endureceu seu semblante. "Pare com isso. Se é isso que você está disposto a fazer para conseguir Riley de volta, eu não posso fazer parte disso".

Eu suspirou. "Belo modo de arruinar o nosso momento."

"Mas não é sobre nós. Nunca foi sobre nós. Você está disposto a dormir comigo para deixar Cho com ciúmes. Recuso-me a ser ferido novamente."

Eu faço uma careta. "Você entendeu tudo errado, Jasper."

Jasper se dirigiu a porta. "Nós nunca devemos falar deste momento novamente. Vou ao baile com você onde espero que eu possa sair de lá com James. Você vai voltar com Riley. Vamos manter o plano original".

Eu não podia entender, era mais do que óbvio que ele estava atraído por mim também, por que estava fazendo isso? Ele ainda não tinha superado James e eu havia passado dos limites, mas achar que eu só havia o beijado para provocar ciúmes em Riley de alguma forma, isso era um absurdo! "Eu espero que você saiba do que você está se afastando." Eu digo a ele.

"Eu não tenho outra escolha." Jasper virou-se e fugiu de sua fraqueza tão rápido quanto podia.

Eu bato na porta da casa de Alice, e espero por um instante enquanto dou uma ajeitada em minha gravata. Não demora muito para que a porta se abra e eu me depare com Jasper, mais bonito do que nunca com seu smoking preto, eu sorrio para ele, mas ele não retribui, muito pelo contrário, ele parecia bem sério.

"Uau, eu estava esperando pelo menos um pouquinho de entusiasmo" exclamo.

"Muito engraçado" ele diz revirando os olhos enquanto veste seu casaco marrom. "Escuta, eu estava falando sério quanto ao que te falei antes".

"Ei, eu não mencionei nada sobre isso. Só estou aqui para levá-lo para a festa"

"Eu estou feliz que temos um entendimento. Vamos?"

"Vamos."

Jasper e eu entramos no meu Volvo e eu começo a dirigir em direção a casa de Jake, que ficava um tanto distante da casa de Alice. O caminho fora longo e silencioso, era como se uma grande e grossa parede de gelo separasse nós dois, e, por mais que eu quisesse conversar com Jasper, puxar assunto, ou até beijá-lo novamente, eu precisava me controlar. Eu não poderia passar dos limites da mesma forma que fiz da outra vez, eu precisava me comportar dessa vez, embora a simples lembrança de que eu provavelmente vá passar o resto da noite ao lado dele fosse um tanto dolorosa.

Quando chegamos na casa de Jake, eu estaciono o carro no meio-fio e acompanho Jasper até a porta de entrada. O lugar não era tão grande, mas o suficiente para acolher todos os seus convidados, todos vestidos com roupas de gala, como se estivessem indo para uma premiação do Oscar.

"Você está preparado para o show?" pergunto erguendo as sobrancelhas para Jasper enquanto esperamos a porta abrir.

"Como se minha vida dependesse disso." Ele diz quando a porta se abre.

"Oh, olá, Edward! Que bom que veio! Nunca esperei que você trazer o seu namorado, meu amigo".

"Eu não sou o..." eu ouço Jasper dizer, mas eu o impeço antes que termine.

"Eu senti uma ponta de ciúme, Jake? Quero dizer, se você queria que eu fosse o seu acompanhante, você deveria ter me perguntado meses atrás."

Jake sorriu. "Pare de ser um idiota. Seja agradável e me apresente"

"Jasper, este é Jake. Nós fomos colegas de quarto na faculdade".

"Oh... vocês devem ter uma história".

Jake e eu rimos. "Ele não faz o meu tipo" digo encolhendo os ombros.

"Ele prefere loiros" Jake diz, e eu vejo ele piscar para Jasper. "Vamos, entrem, peguem algo para beber e depois vão dançar! Estamos aqui para isso!"

Jasper e eu entramos na casa de Jacob, cumprimento alguns amigos pelo caminho do bar, apresentando Jasper a todos eles como meu namorado, ele não parece muito confortável com isso, mas era parte do plano. Além disso, eu gostava de chamá-lo assim, mas ele não estava tão preocupado com isso no momento, eu podia ver ele erguer a cabeça e tentar avistar por cima da cabeça das pessoas o seu querido James.

"Tome isso" digo entregando a ele uma taça de Martini.

"Não, muito obrigado".

"Beba, vai te ajudar quando começarmos a dançar".

"Não tem ninguém dançando".

"Podemos ser os primeiros" eu sorrio.

"Temos mesmo que fazer isso?"

"Você quer chamar atenção de James, não quer? Disse que ele prestou atenção no Moscato, se isso o deixou furioso, uma dança lenta comigo vai deixá-lo ainda mais".

Ele suspira. "Fine" diz pegando a taça de Martini e levando-a aos lábios.

Edward agarrou sua mão. "Vamos lá". Eles correram para a pista de dança quase vazio.

Olhando para a esquerda e depois à direita, Jasper tossiu nervosamente. "Edward, as pessoas estão olhando."

Nós bebemos mais algumas taças antes de eu oferecer minha mão para Jasper, ele hesita mais uma vez, mas a segura, e então eu o levo até o meio da sala. Uma música clássica tocava quando chegamos lá, a maioria dos convidados estavam conversando e bebendo, alguns se pegando pelos cantos.

"Pronto?" ergo uma sobrancelha para ele quando paramos no meio do cômodo, minha mão pousando em suas costas. Lentamente nós começamos a nos mover, um pouco de desconfortável a principio, mas uma vez que começamos, outros convidados aos pares se juntaram a nós e eu pude ver a vergonha de Jasper desaparecer aos poucos. Ele estava sorrindo, estava se divertindo, e eu sorri de volta para ele. Ele não podia negar o fato de que ele estava se divertindo.

Depois de dançarmos a noite toda, não só a música clássica lenta, mas algumas mais rápidas, decidimos fazer uma pausa para beber mais alguma coisa.

"Você mentiu". Edward virou-se para Jasper. "Você dançou muito bem!"

Levemente corado, Jasper desviou o olhar. "Aprendi com você"

"Todos os olhos estavam sobre nós esta noite. Somos uma verdadeira dupla dinâmica".

De repente, Jasper ficou sério. "Você mentiu também. Eu não vi James".

"Quer dizer que você não viu? Eles chegaram cerca de uma hora atrás. Honestamente, Riley parecia irritado e James parecia que queria vomitar quando nos viu juntos." Jasper exalou um suspiro de alívio. "É isso que você queria, não é?"

Jasper acenou com a cabeça. "Eu suponho que você estava certo."

"Então, podemos encerrar a noite".

Pego de surpresa pela declaração, Jasper se engasgou com sua bebida. "O quê?"

"Não há nenhum sentido em nós perdendo tempo um do outro. Conseguimos o que viemos fazer aqui." Era isso não era? O que Jasper queria? Eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que não iria passar dos limites dessa vez, havia me conformado que não era a mim que Jasper amava, e sim James. Por mais que isso doesse em mim, era assim que deveria ser, eu não deveria insistir, eu não queria acabar com o coração partido, de novo.

"Edward ..." Jasper sussurra.

"Hey. Está tudo bem." Edward interrompido. "Eu chamarei um táxi para você. Obrigado por tudo." Digo forçando um sorriso, e então me viro, caminhando na direção oposta, sentindo as lagrimas brotarem de meus olhos.


	6. Love

**VI. LOVE**

_JPOV_

**E**u me sento à mesa em estado de choque, podia sentir meus olhos ardendo, mas tentei manter uma aparência séria. Não era assim que eu queria que a noite terminasse, Edward e eu estávamos nos divertindo tanto que eu até esqueci o verdadeiro motivo por eu estar aqui. Havia gostado de passar o tempo com Edward durante essas últimas semanas, e a quem eu estava enganando? Edward tinha razão, eu estava atraído por ele, e havia gostado do beijo que ele me dera. Mas eu também havia dito a Edward para que não me procurasse dessa forma, mas agora me sentia como se tivesse cometido o maior erro de minha vida.

Eu me levanto e começo a caminhar em direção a saída, onde encontro um carro amarelo já estacionado, esperando por mim. No momento em que abro a porta do táxi amarelo, meus olhos estavam embaçados de lágrimas. Sentando no banco traseiro, eu enxugo os olhos com a manga do smoking que havia comprado com Alice mais cedo naquele dia. "227 West Avenue, por favor, senhor."

"Isso não será necessário." Os olhos acinzentados de James brilham na escuridão do táxi.

Eu não tinha conseguido perceber que meu ex-namorado estava sentado ao meu lado. Minha boca se abre e fecha como um peixe fora d'água enquanto tento encontrar palavras para dizer alguma coisa.

James virou-se para o motorista. "Ele está voltando para casa comigo."

Eu estava em casa. Era o que eu tinha desejado por semanas. Eu ficara surpreso ao descobrir que cada pequena coisa ainda estava exatamente igual ao dia em que deixei essa casa. O lugar ainda cheirava a uma mistura de pinhas e de hortelã e seus pratos favoritos de porcelana ainda estavam alinhados no armário. Tomando alguns passos adentro, eu corri os dedos ao longo do sofá de couro. Lembrou-me de que James e eu tínhamos discutido sobre ele por horas, porque eu não havia gostado da cor.

"Isso é desconfortável para você?"

Eu me desprendo de meus pensamentos "Por que você pergunta?".

"Espero que isso não esteja sendo rápido demais." James pegou nervosamente em sua manga. "Eu quero que você volte para casa".

O nervosismo de James estava me afetando como unhas em um quadro-negro. Eu queria me encolher, mas mantive a compostura. "Você não estava me dizendo para ficar longe de você? Eu não entendo esta súbita mudança de ideia".

"Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita. Admito que eu estava te traindo." James caminhou até o bar e se serviu de um copo de vinho. Ele pega um copo para mim e o serve também. "Eu achei que havia algo entre Riley e eu, mas ele não é nada como eu pensei que seria."

"Então, você arruinou um ótimo relacionamento de anos como o nosso e se aventurar com ele para nada? Uau, isso realmente me faz eu me sentir melhor" digo com ironia enquanto bebo um gole do vinho.

James cruzou os braços. "Não aja como se eu fosse um monstro, não me diga que também não aproveitou seu tempo com Edward! Você dormiu com Edward. Aposto que ele o jogou contra a parede contra a parede e..."

"Eu nunca tive relações sexuais com ele." Eu digo, interrompendo-o. "Mesmo que ele tenha me fodido contra a Grande Muralha da China enquanto os turistas observavam, não importa. Nós não estávamos em um relacionamento. Tenho mais respeito por mim mesmo do que isso." Suspirando, eu tomo mais um gole de seu vinho. "Eu gostaria que você me respeitasse da mesma forma."

"Tudo bem". James ergueu as mãos em sinal de protesto. "Estamos sendo hostis um com o outro novamente".

Eu sinto meus punhos se fecharem e meu maxilar se contrair. James sempre fazia isso, nas discussões, falava como se eu fosse o culpado, não importa o que acontecesse. "Eu ainda não tenho ideia do porque você me quer de volta."

"Não se faça de idiota. Eu não suporto ver você com Edward." James balançou a cabeça enquanto corria os dedos ao longo do copo de vinho. "Eu normalmente não admito que você esteja certo, mas vê-lo com Edward me deixou com inveja. Você pertence a mim."

Eu faço uma careta. Parecia que James estava ficando chateado por ter perdido uma vaga de estacionamento, em vez de o amor de sua vida. "E agora?"

James pega minha mão e leva-me para o sofá. "Eu sei que já passamos por muita coisa. Mas eu quero fazer isso com você. Eu te amo, Jasper, e eu nunca quero te machucar novamente".

Eu já tinha ouvido esse mesmo discurso antes. James seria bom por alguns meses, seria gentil e carinhoso, mas ele iria acabar me machucando novamente, mais cedo ou mais tarde, como ele sempre fez. Eu fico em silêncio, observando sua mão na minha. Eu sempre odiei o fato de ele ser tão controlador, ele me via como se fosse meu dono, como se eu fosse um objeto que pertencia apenas a ele. No começo eu achava isso sexy, mas agora, ele já havia passado dos limites.

"Eu senti sua falta." James diz, aproximando seus lábios dos meus para me dar um beijo.

Eu não fecho os olhos. Sabia que deveria ficar feliz por estar com James novamente, por ouvir o que havia ouvido, mas a verdade era que a única coisa que eu senti era uma náusea crescendo na boca do meu estômago. Eu me sentia como um animal prestes a ser enjaulado e meu coração batia freneticamente. Finalmente, eu o empurrou para longe de mim.

"O quê? Por que você está agindo tão estranho?" James exclama, parecendo irritado.

"Eu odeio esse sofá." Digo calmamente.

"O quê?" James olhou para o sofá e de volta para mim.

"Eu odeio essa porra de sofá e esta mesa de centro de merda." Me levanto e calmamente atiro a mesa de centro do outro lado da sala.

"Jasper! Que diabos há de errado com você?" James levantou-se e olhou para mim, incrédulo.

Respirando fundo, deixo um sorriso aparecer em meu rosto. "Honestamente, eu nunca me senti melhor."

"Você precisa de ajuda. É melhor esperar que esse vidro não esteja quebrado!"

"Ou então o quê? Você vai terminar comigo, para que possamos iniciar este ciclo novamente? Suas ameaças não significam nada para mim, James."

"Eu não gosto do seu tom de voz, Jasper!"

"Não, James. Finalmente estou conversando com algum sentido. Estou cansado de você tomar decisões por mim, como o sofá que temos ou quando você vai terminar comigo ou quando você vai se cansar e foder outro alguém. Já tive o suficiente!"

Esfregando a testa, James encostou-se à parede. "Convido você aqui e agora você me diz que você teve o suficiente. O que você está querendo dizer?"

"Que você precisa seguir em frente e superar nosso término"

Foi como um tapa na cara de James a familiaridade de suas próprias palavras. Seu rosto ficou em um tom desagradável de vermelho.

"Saia!" James grita enquanto pega um livro de uma estante e joga em minha cabeça, errando o alvo.

"Adeus, amor". Eu saio pela porta, escapando por pouco de um outro livro.

A chuva caía do lado de fora, encharcando o meu casaco e colando meus cabelos em minha testa, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Senti-me como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de meu peito e eu podia dançar na chuva. Podia sentir a confiança correndo em minhas veias, eu nunca havia me sentido melhor.

Eu pego meu celular em meu pouso e vejo pelo visor que havia recebido uma nova mensagem. Era de Edward, ele havia enviado logo que eu havia saído da festa. Eu abro a mensagem e começo a ler.

_Eu quero que você saiba que eu o deixei pela sua própria felicidade. Algumas lições devem ser aprendidas em seu próprio tempo. Eventualmente você irá entender que o amor cura tudo, e o amor é tudo o que tenho para lhe dar. Apenas me dê uma chance, quando estiver pronto._

_-Edward_

Eu sinto a confiança crescer em meu peito, e, antes que possa perceber, me vejo correndo pela rua o mais rápido o possível.


	7. Right

**VII. RIGHT**

_EPOV_

Sentado no sofá, com um violão no colo, eu tentava compor mais uma música nova. Aparentemente, todo esse lance com Jasper, me fez perceber que a fossa podia ser uma grande inspiração para compor músicas. Apesar da dor de não ser correspondido, eu sabia que, no fundo, Jasper sentia algo por mim, e só desejava que ele pudesse perceber isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

Eu estava concentrado em terminar a melodia da música quando ouvi alguém batendo na minha porta. Era quase meia-noite e chovia bastante lá fora, o que tornava a situação bem assustadora, mas a constante batida se tornou impossível de ignorar. Lentamente, caminhei até a porta da frente e a abri, me deparando com Jasper, em pé diante de mim, com as roupas e cabelos molhados "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu não sei exatamente" ele responde encolhendo os ombros.

"Estou confuso" Digo a ele.

De repente, Jasper se aproxima de mim rapidamente, e antes que eu possa perceber, seus lábios estão colados aos meus, e seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu sinceramente não estava esperando por isso, na verdade, nem se quer tinha certeza de que isso era real ou apenas era produto da minha imaginação, mas ainda assim não pude resistir àquele beijo.

Minhas mãos param em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, e molhando minhas roupas também. Jasper estava frio, e eu podia sentir seu coração batendo forte em seu peito encostado no meu.

"Foi tão bom para fazer isso." Jasper diz depois de quebrar o beijo.

Balançando a cabeça, eu sorrio. "Você está frio" eu lhe digo.

"Estou bem"

"Não está, não. Vem, vou pegar algumas roupas para você".

Logo Jasper estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá da sala, envolto em um cobertor e as mãos segurando firmemente uma xícara de chocolate quente.

"Então... O que te trás aqui?" pergunto me sentando ao seu lado. "Te deixei há algumas horas atrás e de repente você aparece na minha porta todo encharcado! Você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu."

"Não há realmente nenhuma história para contar. A verdade me veio como um tapa na cara finalmente. Eu sei o que eu quero e eu sei o que eu mereço e certamente não é James".

"Se você disser que não é bom o suficiente para ele, eu juro que serei obrigado a te dar um soco".

Jasper sorri. "Não. Eu estou satisfeito em encerrar esse capítulo da minha vida. Seria bom poder começar de novo." Ele toma um gole de seu chocolate quente. "Perdoe-me se eu apareci do nada"

"Tudo bem. Eu meio que estava esperando por você."

"O quê?" Jasper virou-se para mim.

"De alguma forma, eu sabia que você ia voltar para mim."

"Você é um bastardo arrogante".

Eu rio. "Eu poderia ser um bastardo arrogante, mas você sabe que estou certo."

"Sim, você está." Jasper olha para a xícara em sua mão. "Eu vou cortar as formalidades. Eu estava mentindo para mim desde o dia em que te conheci." Ele suspira. "Eu estou atraído por você. Você e eu sabemos disso. Mas eu quero algo mais do que apenas uma aventura sexual. Você me faz sentir tonto como uma criança e, para ser honesto, eu tenho medo de te amar."

Eu toco seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para mim. Seus olhos eram receosos. "Eu não posso prometer que não teremos nossos altos e baixos e eu não posso prometer que irá durar para sempre, mas eu tenho fé em você e em mim. Estou disposto a correr esse risco se você estiver. É por isso que eu esperei por você, Jasper".

Jasper sorri e vejo ele corar levemente. "Eu estou... Eu estou disposto."

"A nós?" erguendo uma sobrancelha para ele.

"A nós" ele responde sorrindo.

Nós brindamos com nossas xícaras de chocolate quente e bebemos um gole juntos, sem se quer quebrar o contato visual. Eu podia sentir o clima se esquentar entre nós, e aparentemente Jasper também.

"Tem chocolate nos seus lábios" digo a ele com um sorriso malicioso. "Deixe-me livrar disso para você" eu me inclino em sua direção até que nossos rostos estejam bem próximos, lentamente, começo a lamber o excesso de chocolate quente em seus lábios, minha língua deslizando pelo rosto de Jasper. Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente e nós compartilhamos um beijo doce, nossas línguas preguiçosamente acariciando uma a outra.

Eu sinto os dedos de Jasper encontrarem os meus sobre o sofá e eles se entrelaçam.

Me afastando ligeiramente para encarar os olhos de Jasper, porém mantendo nossas testas juntas, eu sussurro para ele: "Quero fazer amor com você"

As palavras eram bastante simples, mas tenho certeza que nunca estive tão certo do que estava dizendo. Não podia explicar, mas o que sentia por Jasper era maior do que qualquer coisa que já senti por qualquer outra pessoa, e eu soube disso desde o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez, na casa de Alice, quando ele ainda estava com James e eu com Riley, e, de certo modo, eu não podia deixar de me sentir grato por aqueles dois canalhas por terem feito o que fizeram.

"Então você está admitindo que você quer meu corpo." Jasper pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu quero você todo." Eu me abaixo levemente para que meus lábios alcancem seu pescoço, beijando sua pele sensível para enfatizar o que disse "Eu quero que você seja meu".

Eu sinto Jasper arquear o pescoço para ganhar mais contato contra os meus lábios. O calor crescente entre as minhas pernas era insuportável. Eu tinha que aliviar a tensão sexual que vinha tentando ignorar pelas ultimas semanas. Jasper se move, abaixando sua cabeça para que possa retribuir o gesto, seus lábios estão no meu pescoço dessa vez e posso sentir o desconforto em minhas calças agora apertadas demais.

"Eu quero chupar seu pau." Aparentemente, Jasper também percebeu, pois ele sussurra contra o meu pescoço, e eu vejo seus olhos encararem o volume em minha calça.

"Eu adoro quando você é direto desse jeito" eu lhe digo com um sorriso, e Jasper interpreta isso como a permissão que precisava. Seus dedos logo desabotoam minha calça e libertam meu pênis já excitado de minha cueca.

Jasper toma um instante enquanto me observa com seus olhos famintos e então sussurra. "Você é como um Adonis".

Rindo um pouco, eu levo minha mão ao meu pênis, acariciando a mim mesmo. "Admiração não vai te levar a lugar algum, Jasper... Ou talvez vá".

As mãos de Jasper se juntam às minhas, e eu sinto sua palma contra meu membro, eu não posso deixar de me lembrar da noite anterior, a fantasia estava virando realidade.

"Tire suas roupas" eu lhe digo, e Jasper me obedece. Ele se livra rapidamente de sua camiseta, me dando um momento para observar seu corpo naturalmente bronzeado e liso. God, como James pode abrir mão daquele ser perfeito? Jasper continua, abaixando as calças e a cueca, totalmente nu diante de mim. Jasper era glorioso, seu corpo era perfeito, com músculos nos lugares certos, e seus pelos dourados brilhavam a luz fraca do cômodo e eu não podia deixar de observar seu grande e imponente membro, rijo assim como o meu. "Vire-se" eu digo.

Novamente, Jasper me obedece, me permitindo uma boa olhada em suas costas nuas, e o traseiro avantajado e liso, perfeito.

"Você gosta do que vê?" ouço ele perguntar.

"Venha aqui. Sente-se no meu colo de frente para mim."

Jasper monta em meu colo, com suas mãos apoiadas em meus ombros. Envolvendo minha mão ao redor da cabeça do pênis de Jasper, eu me estico para dar-lhe um beijo, acelerando o ritmo em que minha mão se move pelo comprimento de seu membro, fazendo com que Jasper se contorça de prazer em meu colo.

A cabeça de Jasper rolou para trás e suspiros escapam de sua garganta.

Com o braço livre, eu contorno a cintura de Jasper, para que minha mão alcance sua entrada, massageando-a com o dedo indicador. "Eu não tinha certeza se iria voltar para mim." Eu admito.

Jasper se inclinou para trás, pressionando-se contra os meus dedos. "Eu estou atraído por você como uma mariposa para a luz." Passando os dedos pelos meus cabelos, ele sorriu. "Fui estúpido demais para não perceber isso antes"

"É bom saber que você está se divertindo." Ele acrescento outro dedo dentro de Jasper. "Eu só posso imaginar como seria a sensação de estar dentro de você."

"Você vai ter que descobrir imediatamente, porque eu não posso aguentar essa provocação." Jasper gemeu. "Eu nunca quis nada mais do que eu quero você agora."

"É sexy quando você implora por mim." Digo tesourando meus dedos dentro dele.

Rosnando, Jasper crava suas unhas na pela das minhas costas, e a dor é tão prazerosa que nem me incomodo. "Eu não estou pedindo. Estou exigindo de você." Retirando minhas mãos, ele segura meu pênis e me leva até sua entrada, empurrando-o lentamente a cabeça para Edward dentro dele e deslizando sobre o eixo do meu membro.

"Fuck, isso é incrível." Eu exclamo.

Jasper engasgou quando finalmente me tomou por completo dentro dele, nossos corpos se encaixando perfeitamente. "Isso também!".

Eu acaricio seu rosto. "Eu nunca estive com ninguém assim antes." Claro que já havia transado com outros caras, e uma vez com uma garota, mas aquilo só serviu para que eu tivesse certeza da minha preferência sexual. A diferença agora era que com Jasper era mais mágico, mais apaixonante, e mais intenso.

"Então é meu dever mostrar o que você estava perdendo". Jasper ergue os quadris e lentamente começa subir e descer em meu pênis.

"Você é tão apertado." Eu gemo, sentindo a deliciosa sensação de estar dentro dele.

"E você é mesmo muito grande" Jasper continua a montar em meu pênis, gotas de suor formando na sua parte inferior de suas costas.

"Urgh. Você é ... mmmhphh ..."

"Perda de palavras? Acontece muito comigo."

Aquilo era surpreendente, Jasper era surpreendente, mas eu queria mais. De repente, eu empurro Jasper para que encoste suas costas no sofá, enfiou meu pênis de volta para dentro dele. "Agora, deixe-me mostrar por que você tomou a decisão certa."

Jasper geme alto quando começo a investir meus quadris contra ele, rapidamente. "Ahhh ..."

Eu continuo me movimentando cada vez com mais força e velocidade, acariciando o pênis de Jasper. "Por que você não está falando agora, huh?"

Jasper estava falando, mas ele não estava formando frases coerentes. "Ah ... Mmmmmhmmm... isso... merda merda, MERDA! Oh Deus ... Oh Deus." Seus dedos cavaram em meus quadris quando eu empurrou meu pênis profundamente dentro dele.

Um profundo gemido escapa do meu peito, e eu sei que estou prestes a explodir.

Jasper também estava. Ele se contorce abruptamente em silêncio enquanto as costas se arqueiam do sofá. Seus dedos agarram-me com tanta força que eles deixaram marcas. Um grito de prazer escapa de sua garganta quando o orgasmo rasga seu corpo. Seu sêmen jorra de seu pênis sujando a mim e a si próprio, e a imagem não podia ser mais estimulante.

"Deus, você está se contraindo ao redor de mim! Fuck, Jasper!" Aquilo fora o suficiente para me levar ao orgasmo também, explodo, ainda dentro de Jasper, enquanto deixo meu corpo cair sobre ele.

"Por que esperamos tanto tempo para fazer isso?" Jasper murmurou enquanto beija meu pescoço. Minha respiração está ofegante.

Eu sorrio. "As coisas boas vêm com o tempo."

Sentando-se, ele olha nos meus olhos. "O que faremos agora?"

"Bem, eu suponho que nós vamos tirar um cochilo. Então, nós vamos ter mais uma rodada de sexo selvagem, dormir de novo, e então eu vou te levar para almoçar."

Jasper sorri e se aconchega contra o meu peito "Parece magnífico. Que tal irmos para aquele lugar que vende panqueca?"

"Eu queria waffles."

Jasper fez uma careta. "Eu não gosto de waffles."

"Vamos jogar uma moeda. O perdedor tem que ir nu."

Jasper ri, e se inclina para beijar minha bochecha. Eu não tinha certeza se ele era o homem certo para mim, ou se eu seria o homem certo para Jasper, mas tudo estava perfeito agora, e isso era o suficiente.

**END**


End file.
